Image capturing devices are used to visually memorialize persons, scenes, events, or items. Image capturing devices, such as cameras, include a lens, a shutter, and an image sensor. In addition, most modern cameras include a processor and a memory that function to control shutter speed, aperture, flash, focus, etc. The processor may be used to operate the image capturing device by accepting user inputs and controlling the image capture process in accordance with preset parameters. As a consequence, during the operation of the image capturing device the processor accesses variables stored in the memory.
The memory may include both volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory refers to memory that does not retain stored information when power is removed, such as static and dynamic random access memory (RAM). The volatile memory is commonly used for temporary values and non-permanent data.
In contrast, non-volatile memory retains stored information even when electrical power is removed, and it may be retrieved when electrical power is restored to the memory. Non-volatile memory includes types of read-only memory (ROM), for example.
One of the common uses of a non-volatile memory is storing power-on initialization variables that are used to set operational parameters of the image capturing device when power to the device is first turned on. The power-on variables may include, for example, strobe (i.e., flash operation), auto focus, and image resolution variable values, among others. The power-on variables are typically programmed into a non-volatile memory section and may be copied into volatile memory during initialization of the device at power-up. This may be done in order to speed read times of mode variables. Even though the mode variables could be read out of the non-volatile memory section, read times for a volatile memory are typically faster. The user may be able to modify the volatile memory variables, but not the original non-volatile memory variables.
Use of a non-volatile memory is advantageous in that it can retain desired information in a permanent manner. However, it has disadvantages. The non-volatile memory generally has longer access (read) times than volatile memory types and is generally more expensive. Therefore, in electronic appliances, manufacturers and designers typically use user-programmable non-volatile memory only for essential variables.
However, there are drawbacks in the prior art memory usage approach. According to the prior art, the variables stored in user-programmable non-volatile memory are typically values created by a design team and therefore are not changeable by the user. In the prior art, cameras have employed programmable non-volatile memory (i.e., PROM), but have not employed erasable, programmable non-volatile memory (i.e., EPROM or flash memory) for storing power-on variables that are user-changeable. In the prior art, the power-on variables are typically programmed at the factory into PROM memory. Therefore, the power-on variables of a prior art camera cannot be permanently changed by the user.
User changes in the user memory section are lost when the image capturing device is powered off or when the battery is changed. In a strobe mode, for example, the user may have to configure the mode to a desired setting each time the camera is powered up. Therefore, if the factory programming is set so that the strobe is set to an auto mode, the user will have to configure the mode to a strobe-off mode each time the camera is powered-on. If the user prefers that the strobe is always off, a frequent resetting is required. This is quite annoying for the user. As a result, control is in the hands of the designer and the user cannot configure the camera to remember his or her personal preferences.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements in image capturing devices.